The invention relates to an hydraulic log splitter having a pair of driving rams for splitting logs in either a forward or a return stroke.
Two-way hydraulic log splitters form part of the prior art. One such design is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,070 to Burns which discloses a log splitter having its driving force supplied beneath the logs by means of a pair of hydraulic cylinders and a slidably mounted ram. In the Burns device, the force supplied by the hydraulic cylinders is along a different line of force than the axis of the log. Thus, the Burns device exerts a force on the log in a direction that is not coincident with the axis of the log.
Another device shown by the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,441 to Wirsbinski. The Wirsbinski device shows a single hydraulic cylinder that moves a double edged wedge back and forth to effect log splitting in either directions. Like Burns, Wirsbinski locates the hydraulic cylinder beneath the axis of the supplied log.
One problem associated with such log splitters which supply a direct splitting force along a different axis than that of the log, is that apparatus for redirecting that force is necessary. The apparatus used to redirect the force may be complex and susceptible to fatigue and failure due to the stresses exerted through them.
Another problem associated with such log splitters is that the log is more likely to move out of position as the splitting force is applied along a line different than the axis of the log. Because the force is applied from beneath the log, the log will tend to slide or pivot upwardly. In order to compensate for this tendency of the log to slip, the Burns apparatus must utilize a gripping design on the driving ram. Likewise, Wirsbinski utilizes a driving ram having a retaining lip to ameliorate the slipping problem.
The present invention constitutes an improved log splitter providing a double action splitting while at the same time providing a driving force coincident with the log axis, thereby providing a more simple, easily constructed design that is more durable.